User blog:Pat O'Brien/Uruks Titles (Italian)
Hi, friends of the wiki. I thought about creating this blog post with a list to the Uruks and Olog-Hai titles from the Nemesis System as written in my country of origin, Italy. I hope to be interested for you, guys. Maybe I will create another blog post dedicated to Uruks and Olog-Hai titles in English. NOTE: These posts will be constantly updated. I will not make distinctions between the games, the tribes and the races of Sauron's army. |-|A= * Accalappiaumani * Accaparra Carne * Acchiappa Graug * Affilalama * Agitatore * Amante dei Ghûl * Amante dei Mezzuomini * Amante del Dolore * Amante del sangue * Amico dei Ghûl * Apriteschi * Arco del Teschio * Arco di Morgoth * Assassino di Raminghi * Attaccabrighe |-|B= * Barbadimetallo * Bavoso * Bevivita * Braccatore di Uomini * Bracciodiferro * Bruciacarne * Bruciagrog |-|C= * Cacciatore di Ghûl * Cacciatore di ratti * Cacciatore di sangue * Cacciatore di teste * Cacciatore di Uomini * Capo Razziatore * Carne Marcia * Carnivoro Ingordo * Cartografo * Cavaliere del Graug * Cavaliere di ferro * Cavaocchi * Cercapena * Cervello Danneggiato * Chi scappa * Colleziona orecchie * Colleziona ossa * Colleziona sterco * Colleziona teschi * Collezionista di orecchie * Colui che divora * Contrabbandiere * Crepuscolo * Cultore della collera * Cuore Nero |-|D= * dei Lividi * dei ragni * del Crepuscolo * del Vento * della Bianca Mano * della fossa * delle Bestie * di Lithlad * Distruggiuomo * Divoratore di sogni * Domatore * Domatore di bestie * Domatore di Caragor |-|E= * Esca |-|F= * Fabbricaschiavi * Faccia sfregiata * Fiamma della Guerra * Forgiatore di armi * Forgiatore di Spade * Frantumateschi * Furiere |-|G= * Ganci da carne * Guardiano degli schiavi * Guardiano dei Ghûl * Guerrafondaio * Guida della Caverna * Gustoso |-|I= * il Bestione * il Birraio * il Boia * il Bruno * il Burlone * il Cacciatore * il Campione * il Campione di Gorgoroth * il Cannone * il Cantante * il Cavernicolo * il Codardo * il Coltello * il Collezionista * il Compassionevole * il Consigliere * il Corridore * il Corrotto * il Corruttore * il Corvo * il Crudele * il Cuoco * il Custode * il Debole * il Decapitatore * il Difensore * il Diffamatore * il Dipinto * il Disgustoso * il Distruttore * il Divoratore * il Dritto * il Duellante * il Fabbro * il Falco infernale * il Fanatico * il Feroce * il Fiero * il Fifone * il Flagellatore * il Folle * il Forte * il Fortunato * il Fratello * il Furioso * il Furtivo * il Gemello * il Gentile * il Giudice * il Grande * il Grosso * il Guerriero * il Killer * il Ladro di Caragor * il Leggendario * il Lottatore * il Lugubre * il Macellaio * il Macellatore * il Maimorto * il Malato * il Maledetto * il Mandriano * il Mangiatutto * il Massiccio * il Matto * il Mendicante * il messaggero * il Minatore * il Mingherlino * il Mistico * il Nanerottolo * il Patetico * il Pazzo * il Peloso * il Perfido * il Persecutore * il Piagnone * il Pianificatore * il Piccolino * il Più folle * il Poeta * il Pomposo * il Portaguerra * il Precipitoso * il Predatore * il Prescelto * il Profanatore * il Pungiglione * il Punitore * il Punzecchiatore * il Putrido * il Ratto * il rimatore * il Ripudiato * il Risolutore * il Rosso * il Rovinato * il Saggio * il Sapientone * il Segugio * il Selvaggio * il Sempreferito * il Senzacuore * il Serpente * il Simpatico * il Soffocatore * il Sognatore * il Sussurratore * il Tagliagole * il Tattico * il Temerario * il Temibile * il Temprato * il Terribile * il Timido * il Tonante * il Torturatore * il Tristo * il Trituratore * il Tozzo * il Vagabondo * il Velenoso * il Vigoroso * il Viscido * Inflessibile |-|L= * l'Accalappiatore * l'Accetta * l'Addestratore * l'Adorabile * l'Affamato di Potere * l'Affettatore * l'Affogato * l'Altro Gemello * l'Amichevole * l'Ammaliato * l'Ammazzafamiglia * l'Amputatore * l'Antico * l'Anziano * l'Arbitro * l'Architetto * l'Armaiolo * l'Assassino * l'Assetato * l'Attizzatoio * l'Audace * l'Avvelenatore * l'Erpice * l'Eterno * l'Impalatore * l'Imprendibile * l'Inamovibile * l'Inarrestabile * l'Incantato * l'Infernale * l'Infetto * l'Infinito * l'Irrazionale * l'Ombra * l'Oscuro * l'Osservatore * l'Ossessionato * l'Ubriaco * l'Uccisore morto * l'Umiliatore * l'Uncino * l'Urlatore * la Leggenda * la Lingua * la Montagna * la Punta * la Sentinella * la Torre * Lama della Morte * Lama Nera * Lamerapide * Leccapentola * Leccavermi * lo Scaltro * lo Scaraventatore * lo Scavatore * lo Schiacciatore * lo Schiavista * lo Scorpione * lo Scuoiatore * lo Sfregiatore * lo Smembrato * lo Spavaldo * lo Spezzatutto * lo Spiedo * lo Spietato * lo Sporco * lo Spregevole * lo Squartatore * lo Stanziale * lo Sterminatore di Tark * lo Storpiatore * lo Stritolatore * lo Zozzo * Lottatore della fossa |-|M= * Macellaio di bestie * Maestro d'arcieri * Maestro di berserker * Mangiacuori * Mangiamorti * Mangiapelle * Mangiaragni * Mano di Sangue * Martello di Metallo * Mascellabloccante * Mastro carceriere * Mercante di Fiamme * Miccia * Monocolo * Mozzateste |-|N= * Nido di Vermi * Nuvolatonante |-|O= * Occhi Brillanti * Occhio d'Aquila * Occhio del Male * Occhiomorto * Ossasottili |-|P= * Pelle di Cenere * Pidocchioso * Piedi veloci * Piluccacarne * Portacalamità * Portasangue * Portatempesta * Portatore di dolore * Primo Artiglio della Mano * Progenie Mostruosa |-|Q= * Quarto Artiglio della Mano * Quinto Artiglio della Mano |-|R= * Raschiabarile * Ratto di Caverna * Rimetticarne * Risatina |-|S= * Saccheggiatore * Sangue di Rana * Schiacciarocce * Schioccaossa * Sciamano * Scorticatore * Scriba istruito * Scudo Spezzato * Scuotimontagne * Secondo Artiglio della Mano * Segaossa * Sentinella * Signore degli schiavi * Signore dell'arco * Signore della lancia * Signore della spada * Signore della zuffa * Signore delle guardie * Signore delle lame * Signore dello scudo * Soffiatore di corno * Spaccateschi * Spellatore * Spergiuro * Spezza tela * Spezzacollo * Spezzauomini * Spina Nera * Squarciaossa * Supervisore |-|T= * Tempesta di Sangue * Tenaglie Calde * Terzo Artiglio della Mano * Teschio di roccia * Testa di ferro * Testa di legno * Testa Grassa * Testacalda * Tiro Fortunato * Tirolungo * Tremarella * Trucidaelfi |-|U= * Uccisore di Ghûl * Uccisore di Re * Uccisore di bestie |-|Z= * Zanna di Caragor * Zoppo Category:Blog posts